Quand les cours font chier
by Lacrymania
Summary: Naruto se fait chier en cours, alors il décide de faire tourner Sasuke en bourrique, et ça se finit dans les toilettes. Besoins de préciser qu'il y a du lemon? Bien sur c'est avec notre Sasu en dominant.


_Hello todo el mundo! Alors aujourd'hui, c'est une fic un peu spéciale. Bien sur, c'est du SasuNaru, comme me le demande pas mal de lecteurs et lectrices, mais c'est dans un climat plus différent on va dire..._

**Pour faire un résumé facile, Naruto est la "racaille" du lycée. Ca veut donc dire cigarettes et joint, tandis que Sasuke est un peu le "constipé émontionnellement" du lycée. Et Naruto l'a perverti... Si si je vous jure x)**

_En tout cas j'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bien entendu,_** ce texte est classé M sans l'ombre d'un doute.**

* * *

C'était long... Vraiment très long... Je ne sais même plus si ce sont des secondes ou bien des minutes qui passent. Comment un cours de français peut-il être si chiant? On ne comprend même pas ce que dit ce prof. Il parle d'un truc, puis d'un autre comme ça, dans la même phrase. C'est impossible de suivre un truc pareil.

\- Naruto! Tu suis un peu?

\- Oui. Oui.

Tiens, on dirait bien que c'est moi sa future victime. Bah, j'en suis plus à une exclusion près. Je me demande avec qui je vais traîner pendant l'heure...

\- Tu vas aller à côté de Sasuke, au premier rang pour que tu te concentre un peu mieux.

Ah, on dirait bien qu'il a changé de technique. Au premier rang à côté de Sasuke, voilà qui est bien intéressante. Je me demande comment je vais bien pouvoir l'embêter. Je vais commencer par ça.

\- Oh non. Pas Sasuke s'il-vous-plait monsieur...

Ma voix est plus rauque que d'habitude, je ne sais pas si c'est naturel ou bien si c'est grâce à l'idée d'être à côté de mon jouet préféré.

Tout le monde lance des exclamations. J'entends des "Ohhhh!" à droite, des "J'aurais pas aimééé!" à gauche.

\- Hey! C'est qui qui a dit ça?

Je le regarde et son regard abyssal croise le miens avant qu'il ne me fasse un énorme sourire complice. Je me lève et me dirige vers lui en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Puis je balance mon sac sur la table collée à la sienne. Il suit chacun de mes mouvements comme s'il était hypnotisé. C'est assez marrant...

Je m'assois et l'ignore. Comme s'il n'existait pas. Tout le monde a repris ses activités précédentes, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, bien que Sakura n'hésite pas à nous lancé des regards amusés de temps en temps.

Bon... Comment vais-je l'emmerder? Alooooors... Commençons déjà à l'échauffer proprement... Je pose doucement ma main sur sa cuisse tout en continuant à regarder le prof déblatérer son cours sur les styles d'écriture. Je ne le regarde pas, je sais que ça le fait particulièrement chier de ne pas être le centre d'attention. Je la caresse doucement en remontant de plus en plus en lenteur. Je sens son regard me brûler le cou : il a envie de me mordre le cou. Lol. Voyons comment ça va se passer... S'il est gentil peut-être...

Je continue mon affaire et monte encore un peu avant d'atteindre son nord. Ouah! Il est plus qu'allumer là. Serait-ce parce que ça fait un bon moment qu'on a rien fait? J'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir fait cette (presque) overdose... On va bien s'éclater.

Je caresse d'un mouvement presque las cette bosse qui déforme le pantalon de ce grand ébène. Il tient le rebord de la table tellement fort que ses jointure en sont devenus blanche. Il est trop mignon hahaha... Mais quelle est cette petite manie de se mordre la lèvre inférieur? Il va voir ce que ça fait une vraie morsure à la lèvre... Oh... Ca me tente de plus en plus.

J'amplifie la pression sur son érection si bien qu'il ne peut plus trop retenir ses halètements. Ce gars m'éclate vraiment trop c'est pas possible. Ces pommettes sont cramoisies. Ca lui va plutôt bien de mon point de vue...

\- Sasuke vous allez bien?

Je ne peux pas retenir un pouffement lorsque sa respiration fait un léger accroc. Et bien... Je sens que ça va être vraiment génial si on arrive à un niveau comme ça.

\- Mon... Monsieur... Heum... Je... Je peux...aller aux... Aux toilettes?

\- Bien sûr Sasuke, Naruto va t'accompagner.

Oh? On dirait que ça devient intéressante tout d'un coup. Naruto se lève en vitesse. Je ne l'avait pas bien vue mais son excitation à l'air à un niveau assez inquiétant... Il cours presque jusqu'à la porte avant de se retourner et de me lancer un regard que j'aurais pu qualifier de suppliant. Pourtant, je marche lentement, comme au ralentis. J'aime le voir à moitié en train de pleurer en m'attendant.

Je traverse la salle comme un prêtre : dans un silence presque religieux. Lol. Moi? Un prêtre? Plutôt me pendre à un crucifix. Quand je pense aux parents de mon bébé, qui ont une pièce consacrée au Saint petit Jesus, ça me fait marrer. S'ils savaient combien de fois j'ai jouis dans cette pièce, il la noierait dans de l'eau bénite... Bien que c'était une expérience un peu glauque je vous l'accorde...

Une fois la porte fermée derrière moi, je le sens m'agripper comme une brute vers les toilettes. Une fois dedans, il me plaque contre le mur et me ravage la bouche. Il n'attend pas plus et y va directe avec la langue. J'arrive à me détacher une petite seconde pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

\- Mmmh... Fais chier... Je voulais rouler... Tu me laisse... Mmmmh...

\- T'as cas les rouler pendant que je te suce.

Oui. Allez savoir pourquoi mais quand je roule un joint pendant qu'il me taille une pipe, ça l'excite comme pas possible. Il prend limite plus de plaisir que moi.

Il m'enlève mon tee-shirt rapidement, le balance plus loin et me lèche chaques recoins de mon torse. Putain qu'est-ce que j'aime ça...

Qui aurait pu croire que le fils du Prêtre de la petite ville qu'est Konoha soit aussi doué avec sa langue? Ca en devenait presqu'inhumain... Le pire c'est qu'il s'améliorait de jour en jour ce con...

Il me défaisait déjà la ceinture de mon pantalon quand je décide de sortir les filtres et l'herbe. J'avais l'habitude de le faire dans cette situation si bien que je n'eu aucun mal à rouler ma première cigarette. Il avait baissé mon caleçon et regardait avec une envie non-dissimulée mon sexe plus que bien érigé.

J'avais finis la deuxième lorsqu'il avala mon sexe d'un seul coup. Je lâche alors ma cigarette qui tombe par terre et deviens donc inutilisable. Fait chier.

Je l'attrape par les cheveux, et redresse sa tête pour qu'il puisse bien me voir.

\- Ecoute bien ce que je vais te dire.

Je tire sa chevelure noire d'un petite coup sec, le faisant gémir de douleur ou de plaisir, allez savoir avec cet abruti.

\- Une cigarette coûte la peau du cul, alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'appliquer et de ne plus recommencer... Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

Il ne peut que gémir pitoyablement avant de reprendre mon érection en bouche et de bien faire attention à ne pas me refaire sursauter. Si bien que je ne pense même plus aux cigarettes à un moment. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il est bon pour sucer...

Je ne lâche que des semblant de gémissement, et loin de le décourager, il continue de me sucer plus vite et plus fort...

Puis ce qui devait arrivé arriva et je jouis dans sa bouche. Je le voit avoir un peu de mal à avaler et essayer de le recracher. Tch... Il m'a gâché une clope, il croit vraiment que je vais le laisser s'en tirer comme ça?

Je lui agrippe une seconde fois les cheveux dans le but de relever son visage et qu'il ne puisse pas recracher.

\- Avale.

Un ordre direct et sec qui le fait frissonner. Il avale donc comme il peut le liquide chaud et blanchâtre. Je repose les 7 clopes que j'ai roulé et dirige mon attention sur ce grand brun qui me fixe beaucoup trop chaudement pour me laisser indifférent.

Puis il dirige 3 doigts vers moi. Non mais pour qui il se prend? Il croit vraiment que je vais les sucer comme ça? Il a fumer ce type...

Je fais mine de les prendre en bouche avant de les mordre. Il lâche un petit cri de douleur avant de me fixer méchamment. Et oui mon grand, je suis pas ta pute que je sache.

Pourtant, au lieu de réessayer comme il le fait d'habitude. Il se contente d'hausser les épaules avec un sourire étrange. Puis il m'emprisonne les poignets et baisse son caleçon entièrement et me prend d'un coup sans autre forme de procès. Je ne l'avait pas vu se déshabiller... Quel con...

Ca fait atrocement mal. Un vrai calvaire. J'aurais vraiment du les sucer ses putains de doigts... Fierté de merde...

Et au lieu d'attendre que je m'habitue, il bouge tout de suite. Il me pilonne comme pas possible et ça fait un mal de chien. Je ne ressent aucun plaisir. Je sens même des larmes me piquer dangereusement les yeux. Et il l'a bien vu c't'enfoiré. Mais il continue, il prend son pied tandis que moi je subi cette déferlante de douleur.

Soudain, il touche ma prostate, et je lâche un hoquet de plaisir. J'observe son sourire de vainqueur tandis qu'il rebute encore et encore sur ce point en moi qui me fait décoller. Il continue de me culbuter comme une brute sur le mur des chiottes et j'adore ça.

Alors que je voyais la fin arriver, je sens sa mains venir masturber mon sexe. Et là, s'en est trop, tout mon corps se tend durant la jouissance qui ravage tout mon être. Il me suis après encore deux ou trois vas-et-viens puis jouit en moi, me remplissant de sa semence.

Nous nous écroulons tout les deux sur le sol dégueulasse maintenant des chiottes, lui par terre et moi sur ses genoux. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'elle commençait à tourner. Nos respirations reprennent un rythme normal tandis que Sasuke commence à m'embrasser un peu partout sur le visage. Les lèvre, le nez, le front, les paupières, les joues, tout y passe. Il fait ça car il sait que je suis trop dans les vapes pour le rejeter.

Mais bon, faut dire aussi que j'adore ça...

\- Je t'aime. Me chuchote ce con.

\- Mouai...

Plutôt mourir que de lui dire...

* * *

Voilà voilà...

C'était le premier Lemon que je poste. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ^^

En tout cas n'hésitez pas à le dire en review, peut-être que si je vois qu'il y a beaucoup de pervers qui lisent mes fics, j'en refairais d'autres ;-)

Allez bisous.


End file.
